


Drugie 10 dni

by Arch_Gibril



Series: 30 Dni [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Part 2, a little off topic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Nastał ten dzień, kiedy nasza wiara i nasze umiejętności, poddane są próbie...Spróbowałam! Wyszło jak wyszło...Jak zawsze, zawiniła parzystokopytna.





	1. 11.Wearing kigurumis S/D

-Nie

-Deeeean!

-Nie!

-Proszę! Tylko raz!

-Ile ty masz lat? 3?

-Nie zrobisz tego dla swojego małego braciszka?

-Masz już ponad trzy dychy na karku! I nie rób mi tu spojrzenia szczeniaczka. Sam. Nie.

Sam, pomimo zirytowania jakie okazywał Dean, podał mu kostium. Starszy łowca chwycił go za puszysty, rudy ogon.

-Nie- powtórzył- możesz sobie zakładać rogi, Cas może mieć na sobie żyrafę, nawet tył na przód. Ale kurwa. Nie każcie mi tego zakładać.

-Taka była umowa z Crowleyem. Założysz to, żeby nie iść potem do piekła.

-A może ja chcę iść do piekła! Skopałbym mu ten ohydny zad, i byłoby po kłopocie.

-Dean…

-Nie, nie przekonasz mni- Sam cO TY rOBisz! Wstawaj z kolan. O żesz ty…

***

-Dobra. Wlezę w to- zgodził się, podpierając ścianę z całej siły- ale potem, jak już wrócimy do domu. Idziemy prosto do łóżka. Taka jest moja cena...


	2. 12.Making out G/D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, zawiniły procenty... 
> 
> Proszę nie bić.

-Dwie i pół godziny. Już dawno powinni wrócić. Zabranie testu z biurka pani Martin nie powinno być trudne!

-Cas daj spokój, pewnie ktoś ich zauważył. Dean nie umie się skradać.

-A co jeśli coś im się stało?

-Nic im nie jest.

-Jesteś pewien?

***

 

Takim sposobem Sam (13) i Cas (12) drogą swoich starszych braci, zakradli się do szkoły. Okropnie spanikowani, paranoicznie rozglądali się po korytarzach i co chwila spoglądali przez ramię.

Kiedy zobaczyli, że testy wciąż leżą na biurku ich wspólnej nauczycielki Sama przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Wziął po jednej kopii każdego i włożył do swojego plecaka.

-Idziemy ich dalej szukać- zakomenderował jako starszy.

Cas skinął głową, ale panika w jego oczach, była bardziej niż widoczna. Wyszli z gabinetu pani Martin i skierowali się w stronę sali gimnastycznej.

Przechodząc obok jednej z klas usłyszeli okropny jęk.

-Duchy!- wrzasnął Cas

Obaj chłopcy z krzykiem pognali do wyjścia.

***

-Co to było?- zapytał Gabriel siłą odklejając Deana od własnej szyi

Dean wzruszył tylko ramionami i przycisnąwszy swojego chłopaka mocniej do ściany, ponownie skoncentrował się na tym jednym miejscu, które wydobywa z niego słodkie dźwięki.

-Dean- jęknął ten właśnie chłopak- łóżko jest wygodniejsze niż ściana

-Nie sądzę, żebym dał radę doprowadzić cię bezpiecznie do łóżka- szepnął mu Dean do ucha sugestywnie i przycisnął usta do jego własnych.


	3. 13.Eating ice cream S/D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha

-Przestań.

-Nie

-Przestań

-Zamknij się

-Przestań

-Czy tobie dziś odbiło?

-Przestań, lody spływają po twojej dłoni

-Czy nam nie jest miło?

-Dobra, babraj się w nich, ale czy musisz się tak na mnie gapić cały czas?

-Czyżby się coś skończyło?

-Świetnie, nie dość, że trafiła cię zaklęciem zakochującym, to jeszcze mówisz wierszem…

-Do końca świata, moja piękna kobyło!

-Dean przestań do cholery


	4. 14.Genderswapped

-CO KURWA!? NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE! CO TO MA BYĆ? DEAAAAN!

-Co?... Co kurwa?

-Wiedźma? Ta wczoraj?

-O żesz. Przecież ona nie żyje!

Ale to nic nie zmieniło Sam stał przed nim, a raczej stała, wąskie biodra, duże piersi, kobieca twarz… Oczy Deana skanowały znajome, choć zmienione całkiem, ciało.

-Dean!- szepnął spanikowany damski głos, wydobywający się z ust Sama.

-Spokojnie kochanie poradzimy sobie jakoś… 

-Nie stój tak zrób coś!- Dean wyciągnął usta w złośliwym uśmieszku- Nie, nie to!

-Oj tam, przesadzasz. Najważniejsze, żeby się nie stresować. Zrelaksuj się, ta klątwa pewnie niedługo minie…

-A ty byś się nią pewnie chciał przez chwilę nacieszyć, co?

-Jakbyś czytał mi w myślach


	5. 15.In a different clothing style G/D

-To nie przejdzie. I nie patrz się tak na mnie, nie jestem ciastem. 

-Stoisz półnago przed lustrem, jak mam się na ciebie patrzeć?

-Nie jak na kawałek bekonu. Twarz mam tutaj…

-A tam twarz, tyłek ci świetnie widać

-No dzięki… 

-Ty, sam kazałeś mi mówić w czym ci lepiej! Nie miej pretensji, że chcę mieć z tego coś dla siebie.

-No dobra- pstryknął palcami, na jego nagich nogach pojawił się klasyczny kilt i fioletowe mokasyny- co o tym sądzisz?

-Śpisz dzisiaj na kanapie!

-Dean

-Jeśli natychmiast tego nie zdejmiesz, to nie śpię z tobą przez tydzień

-Kochanie…

-Dwa tygodnie

-Skarbuś

-I zakaz cukierków 

-JUŻ, JUŻ! Co powiesz na klasyczny antyk?- pstryknął palcami

-To moje prześcieradło.

-Wcale nie

-Widzę, że tak, jest w kwiatki. Ty mi je kupiłeś.

-Spadaj


	6. 16.During their morning rituals S/D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam jest łosiem, nie ja ustalam zasady.

Dean zwlókł się z łóżka w poranną mgłę. Drzewa kołysały się leniwie, słońce dopiero wznosiło się ponad horyzont, psy szczekały dupami. Normalne. 

-Saaam!- zawołał zaniepokojony sytuacją. Wtedy zaczął spadać.

Otoczyła go gęsta, różowa zieleń. Spadał wciąż i wciąż. Jego ciało było słoniem. Wagon w którym siedział był ciasny i uciskał go w trąbę i ogon, ale spadał i żadne wagoniki tego nie spowalniały. 

Chwycił się gałęzi. Gałąź krzyknęła.

-Sam.- wysapał łowca budząc się z rękami zaciśniętymi wokół nogi swojego brata.

-Śniadanie?- zapytał łoś, którego noga ścierpła już zupełnie

-Jak idzie research? 

-Taaak… Przespałeś moment, w którym Cas deklamował trzynastowieczną poezję, która była przepowiednią, pisaną wierszem od tyłu..

-To by wyjaśniało moje koszmary- mruknął Dean wstając i skierował się do kuchni- piwo?- zapytał jeszcze Sama, którego twarz, znów była przyklejona do ekranu laptopa- ta, ja ciebie też...


	7. 17.Spooning G/D

-Winchester. Powiedz, że wziąłeś broń do łóżka.

-To nie pistolet

-Jakiś rodzaj magicznego czegośtam ludzi pisma?

-Nie…

-Dean, ja naprawdę doceniam twoje libido, ale nie trzeciej rano, kiedy próbuję spać.

-Lubię twój szampon?

-To nie jest wytłumaczenie. 

-No wiem… 

-W takim razie zostaw mój tyłek, zdejmij ręce z moich bioder i odklej się od mojej szyi.

-Nie

-Dean

-Nie

-Wiedziałem, że powinienem złożyć cokolwiek do spania

-Przesadzasz, daj mi pięć minut zajmę się tym małym problemem i będziesz mieć spokój

-Małym… Dobre! Pięć minut? Jeszcze lepsze. 

-Nie ułatwiasz sprawy

-Takie rzeczy załatwia się w kiblu, a nie w łóżku

-Tylko muszle klozetowe są takie nie pociągające...


	8. 18.Doing something together S/D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIESIASKI!!!

Potężne włochate cielsko uderzyło w Deana z siłą rozpędzonej ciężarówki

-Sam- warknął, kiedy ogromny labrador polizał go w ucho.

-No co? Dobrze dzisiaj wyglądasz- odparł Sam uśmiechając się złośliwie i ponownie polizał go przez całą twarz.

Dean warknął ponownie, ale jakby bez chęci. Spojrzał w stronę Crowleya, który swoim zwyczajem flirtował z rozczochraną brunetką, właścicielką Sama. Szczeknął krótko kiedy poczuł zęby zaciskające się na jego nodze. Wstał i pędem pognał za uciekającą kulą brązowego futra.

***

-I może potem… Chyba mam przywidzenia. Cas, czy twój pies właśnie zwiewa przed moim? 

-Najwyraźniej… 

-Ten świat schodzi na psy

-Ciekawy wybór słów...


	9. 19.In formal wear S/D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krawat się liczy, nie?

-Wyglądasz jak klown. 

-Wcale, że ty 

-Nie prawda

-Prawda

-Nie

-Tak

-Nie

-Zamknij się

-Ty się zamknij

-Zacząłeś, ja tylko kończę

-Co innego mówiłeś wczoraj wieczorem…

-Ty cholero!

-A co się stało z “miłością twojego życia”?

-Umarła razem z twoim krawatem. Serio? Kwiatki? Sam…

-Wszystkie inne mam w praniu

-Zacznijmy od tego, skąd ty go w ogóle masz?

-Dostałem na urodziny

-Od?

-Od mojego, najulubieńszego, starszego brata…

-Dobra, wygrałeś

-To też mówiłeś wczoraj wieczorem…


	10. 20.Dancing G/D

Cała szopka miała miejsce w Colfax, w Illinois. Zaczęło się niewinnie:

  * Był trup. Martwy.
  * Potem go nie było
  * Sam znalazł sprawę
  * Łowcy pojechali sprawdzić co się stało
  * Szukali śladów
  * Znaleźli starą książkę
  * Znaleźli co mogło się stać, w starej książce
  * Poszli na imprezę szukać nieboszczyka 
  * Dean poderwał sobie jakąś laskę



I w tym miejscu coś poszło źle… Zamiast kontynuować “śledztwo” Dean tańczył z nią całą imprezę, przegapił spalenie trupa przez Sama, a kiedy ten wrócił starszy łowca oświadczał się jej… Cały cyrk z kolanem i pierścionkiem.

Sam uznał to za co najmniej podejrzane. Zaciągnął ich oboje do kuchni. Ale zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, usłyszał słodki głosik mówiący kpiąco

-Co Sammy, nie podoba ci się moje nowe naczynie? Mogę zmienić na garnek, ale w tym lepiej wyglądam…

Dean dusił się ze śmiechu na podłodze. Sam spojrzał z przerażeniem na opierającą się o stół blondynkę.

-Gabriel?

-Hej!- pomachała- Jednak żyję! 

**Author's Note:**

> This time completely edible!


End file.
